


Treasured

by Crying_chickpea



Series: Omega Kageyama! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Kageyama Tobio, Insecurity, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_chickpea/pseuds/Crying_chickpea
Summary: Tonight Kageyama was just as beautiful......





	Treasured

Kageyama was always beautiful to him, even when he was scowling, brows furrowed in an unknown irritation, lips drawn in a frown; he was beautiful when he smiled, the scary and wobbly ones, the smaller and adorable ones, and the wide and honest ones he showed when he was extremely happy. Kageyama was beautiful when he cried, be it out of sorrow or happiness. Kageyama was most beautiful when he played though, graceful, collected, wild and happy, so very happy. Kageyama could try and make the ugliest face in history of human faces and he would still be the most beautiful person for Hinata. 

Months into their relationship and Kageyama would still blush every time Hinata said this to him, he’d shove at him with an embarrassed, ‘shut up! Dumbass.’ Kageyama was still beautiful. 

So it broke Hinata’s heart when Kageyama doubted himself. He was always insecure as an omega, people would often tell him how big he was, too tall to be an omega they would say, some omega girls would giggle at his direction if he bent down to be scented by most of his team mates. His mother had probably not meant any harm but her continued jab at his less than usual smile had done it’s job well, to make him even more self conscious, a few lovers he had before the ginger haired alpha had never addressed this insecurity. Hell, some even nodded too those comments, immediately telling Tobio to act a bit friendlier towards their friends, smile cutely, telling him to dress cuter (whatever they meant by 'cuter', because Kageyama was cute no matter what, you could call Hinata biased, then again he could call you blind) . 

It was no surprise when Kageyama had asked to switch off the lights during their first time, Hinata had obliged of course, still clueless to what he could be hiding. Turns out it was years of insecurity layered with vulnerability he couldn’t show as a sportsman. Stretch marks from the growth spurt he had, scars from sports injuries, freckles and tons of humane stuff he had covered up calling them ugly. All Hinata could do was gape at him dumbfounded because what could he do to make him understand that he was beautiful with all his flaws, flawless in whatever imperfections he had. 

It had taken him months to build up his omega’s confidence in his looks, telling him what he found beautiful in him at every opportunity he got, after all there was so much to say. He still reverted back to his insecure self sometimes. But that was alright Hinata would always be there to kiss away his doubts and soothe his insecurities . 

Tonight Kageyama was just as beautiful, writhing under him as Hinata prepared him, this would be Kageyama’s first heat with an alpha, he could never bring himself to trust his previous lovers with his heat, too little control of the way he looked and behaved; what if he disgusted them. But this was Shouyou, Shouyou who has seen every little flaw in him but still accepted him for who he was. 

Hinata curled his fingers in a way that drove Kageyama crazy, it had him arching his back, whining as his alpha drew tight circles over his sweet spot. Kageyama whimpered as a third finger was added into him, he was still a bit tense, opened his eyes from time to time from the pleasured clench, to check if the alpha was still looking at him. 

That wouldn’t do, Hinata wanted Kageyama to truly enjoy his heat, not think about his reactions to Tobio’s expressions. 

He bent down to blow his warm breath on Tobio’s member, the head was an angry red, weeping in arousal. He gave a soft whimper at that, body desperate for completion, to ease a bit of that heat licking away at his veins, making him crave his lover with a hunger he had never felt before. 

“Please, Shouyou,” he cried out when the alpha took him in his mouth, swallowing his much smaller members, while he kept milking the omega’s sweet spot for all it’s worth. 

Kageyama was vibrating with tension, ready to burst in the most pleasurable way, eyes tearing up in the maddening assault of that skilled tongue on his sensitive member. His hands were fisted in soft ginger hair, clawing at his scalp at every sweet drag on his prostate. 

“Please alpha, please,” he sobbed out, begging for things he’d not dared to hope for in the past. 

Hinata sped up his movements, urging his omega to give in, plunging into him with his fingers again and again until he was tightening up around them, thighs shaking with tension. 

“C’mon Tobio, let go baby. Come for your alpha, beautiful.”

Tobio had yelled, high pitched and uncontrolled, tension ebbing away as his body drowned the alpha’s hands in slick. Member twitching in his abdomen as he painted himself with translucent fluid. 

Tobi was limp for a moment, heat momentarily blanking, they kissed languidly in this short moment of reprieve. It was minutes before the omega started clawing at his alpha again, graceful hands pushing against sports hardened muscles, urging him to soothe away the building heat in his belly. 

“Shh! I’ve got you beautiful, you’re being so good Tobio, such a good omega for me love.”

Hinata lined himself up with the rosebud of the omega’s entrance, slowly pushing into the tight heat, groaning when the slick channel clenched around him. 

Tobio whined at the intrusion, body slicking some more at the praise, he was being a good omega. Short whimpers fell from his lips over the short thrusts his alpha made into him to help him adjust to that girth. 

Hinata knew his body like the back of his hand, seeking out that erogenous spot hidden within him, with a few quick thrusts. Making him arch his back at the sensation, crying out when the thrusts picked up pace, assaulted with sensations only his alpha could give him. 

“Shouyou Shouyou, there! Faster please!”

Hinata complied, moving his hips in a pounding rhythm. Latching onto his omega’s scent gland, licking and nipping at it to coax more of that incredible pheromone to fill his lungs. 

“You feel that Tobio, see what you do to me baby. You feel so good babe, so hot, so lovely.”

Kageyama was sobbing now, begging to be knotted, crying for his alpha’s seeds to quench his heat. Hinata knot caught on his rim with every thrust now, making noises that raised color on Tobio’s cheeks. 

With one sharp thrust the entirety of that impressive knot was inside Tobio, making him wrap his arms around Hinata’s shoulder, bury his face in his alpha’s neck as he came with a scream, body clenching against the overwhelming intrusion. His muscles jumped at every breath he took, shaking with the effort to hold in each drop of seed his body was being fed. 

Later they were snuggled up together, the omega with his head on the alpha’s chest, bodies still connected. Hinata was peppering the omega’s face and neck with soft kisses, worshipping and telling, how darling his omega was to him. 

“Go to sleep Tobio, you’ll need your rest.”

 

Tobio blushed at the implication, his heat was far from over, and if he was being honest with himself he was looking forward to spending the rest of it with Shouyou. He knew he was not the prettiest or the most desirable omega out there no matter how much his alpha would like for him to believe otherwise but here lying in Shouyou’s arms, he felt precious, safe, protected, like a dragon’s treasure. 

“I love you Shouyou.”

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellow Omega!kageyama lovers, if you have any promts/kinks you want me to write dm me on my Instagram @ haikyuu_memes_lover... Make those promts either Omega kageyama or bottom kageyama...


End file.
